Sailor Caesar Zeppeli: Here I Come!
by Ayako-Nee-chan
Summary: Sailor Moon isn't Sailor Moon, Caesar Zeppeli is long gone for 50 years straight and the Stardust Crusaders have mixed feelings about what happened.


**Hey, something kicked my head into space and it made me go "hmm", so I made this thing true or real, wonder why people don't make a Sailor Moon crossover with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It's seems like a good crossover and Idea.**

**The characters might be out of character, especially Sailor Moon and Old Man Joseph, so any Criticism is appreciated so I can make this fan fiction better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as these two franchises belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

"Heehaw, The Sailor Senshi are gonna go poof with my perfecta plan here!" A tall masculine figure laughed intimidatingly as one of their goons gulped out of fear and sheer intimidation.

"They'll never see it coming, at all! Hahahahahahah-" The tall masculine figure laughed intimidatingly once again, only to be interrupted when the giant doors to the room the tall masculine figure was in slammed open, revealing a confident looking blond pig tailed girl in a sailor uniform all by herself approaching closer and closer with a permanent pout on their face.

"I did see it coming you big, dumb, slimy monster!" The girl pouted angrily.

"Oh, Are you so sure about that, Sailor Moon? Sure about approaching the magnificent me!?" The tall masculine figure mocked arrogantly as they stood from a golden throne.

"I'm very sure! You made me leave everyone else fighting your tough slimy minions and I'm here to stop you from doing any further harm to me and my friends by coming closer!" Sailor Moon said as she strikes up her signature pose with determination in her big blue eyes, making the enemy before her scoff at it arrogantly.

Then, Sailor Moon proceeds to takes her tiara off, giving off a slight glow before turning into what looks like a glowing disk of energy as she approached closer until..

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon throws the glowing energy disk like a boomerang, spinning as it hit his last two goons who were scared out of their wits from seeing Sailor Moon and who were the ones that were tasked to guard the figure Sailor Moon was about to disintegrate into moon dust.

The tall masculine figure reacted to the attack with dodging it barely with a graze on their arm, before getting hit by the attack on the spot properly, slowly disintegrating into moon dust with a smirk on their slimy and disfigured face.

Sailor Moon frowned, not expecting that her enemy would dodge the first attack and only get grazed by it, but she narrowed her eyes, getting ready to do another attack to finish moon dusting them faster.

Suddenly the tall masculine figure started to laugh maniacally, much to the shock of Sailor Moon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughi-" Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she started to back up slowly as she looked behind the tall muscular figure, seeing a dark, unpure and unpleasant aura enveloping the dying figure.

"You fell right for it Sailor Moon, for you thought it was this nigh easy to moon dust me?" The figure smiled maniacally towards Sailor Moon as they crawled closer and closer to Sailor Moon's feet.

Sailor Moon was scared speechless.

"You're a mere peasant girl who's just a replacement for Princess Serenity and,_ now_,**_ now_** you've fallen right into my perfecto plan and that plan is Death Senshi!" The crawling figure announced as the room Sailor Moon and the figure was in started to crumble apart, the floor and the ceiling started to fall apart quickly as the dark and unpleasant aura surrounding the figure grew bigger and wider.

"So you see Sailor Moon, This perfecta plan is that I found this pointless arrow on a beheaded human's corpse," The figure showed the scared shitless Sailor Moon what he meant, a golden arrow he held like a harpoon at Sailor Moon.

"It seemed useless at first to me, then I remembered, it was actually a very useful artifact used for something very valuable many, many decades ago and.." The man stopped faking being moon-dusted as they stood up and striked up a pose, adding more fear into Sailor Moon's already in chaos thoughts as she trembled and fell onto the floor, not sure what to do anymore.

"So I used it and gained something very valuable and important, a Stand I call, _**[CHANDELIER CRASH]**_!" The already terrifying man announced as something invisible tugs on Sailor Moon's legs before being pulled suddenly and launched into the air ominously mid-falling into oblivion, to which Sailor Moon was so terrified and scared shitless and witless of the man already, she wanted this terrible event to be a simple dream or nightmare, if only.

Then terrifying man's supposed Stand **[Chandelier Crash]** punched barrage after barrage into Sailor Moon, who was already nearing into an unconscious and close to death state by the time the barrages of punches after punches stopped to an end and by the time she was near the ceiling, without hope or belief and falling to her death, it added taste and much satisfaction of the man was tripled.

"So Sailor Moon, my plan will be now near perfect as you're already dead and as I always do, I love to end lowly pitiful beings that are lower than me with oh so, crushing deaths to say~" The man said, before disappearing into the thickening poisoned fog that was forming from all the rubble falling down to the cracked floors.

Sailor Moon raised her bloodied, pale and almost broken right hand weakly towards the crumbling ceiling of the ancient church the terrifying man was in, as her injuries were far too severe on her body to heal permanently enough to be able to make her stand and as she couldn't do anything to save herself anymore as her powers had actually been weakened when she entered the throne room of the church, her fate was crushed and sealed permanently today, her last thoughts were going through her barely sane mind as she closed her eyes hopelessly, accepting her death.

_[Mamoru, Shingo..the Sailor Senshi...everyone I want..to see everyone again but, I have to say goodbye.]_ Was Sailor Moon's last thought as she fell to ground and between the sharp rubble, lifeless and as the man said before, Sailor Moon was crushed by a burning and melting chandelier, following a large piece of melting concrete from the acidified and crumbling, fallen apart ceiling, and so as such, Sailor Moon was no more this day, no one could replace her, even if someone in the Sailor Senshi became "Sailor Moon", Usagi Tsukino's death would make the Sailor Senshi go back to what Senshi they were, as if Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon placed an eternal curse on her integral position in the Sailor Senshi.

The only thing that was left of her was her forgotten tiara and her own blood, flowing like a stream of water that came from a short, short waterfall.

* * *

"Hn..mn..." A person was waking up from their unconscious state, their green eyes opening to see the blue sky once more, a few minutes past as realization came upon them, they sat up quickly looking around and only seeing a seemingly endless plains of yellow flowers and grass, adding much to their confusion.

They stood up and aimlessly wandered around the plains with no destination, wondering if this was real or just a fantasy.

It was quiet, peaceful and just them here it made them wonder as they looked up to the clouds once more.

Were they truly gone and if then..did all the hard work and bonds they made with the people they knew and loved, gone as well?

They wanted to cry, oh cry so badly, but they couldn't as they had to move on, waiting for the next moment in time to be them or another person entirely and it made them feel sad, knowing that they were the one who had to move on, leaving everyone behind, not even getting to know what their fates or futures hold for them.

They crouched down on the ground as the sun began to set, carefully plucking a beautiful red rose from the ground and smelling it, soon after plucking more beautiful red roses to remember and count how many people they'd met and become allies and close friends with, even if they were the one who was irritating.

They knew that they'd never act so mature like this, but a naive child has to give up naivety to become mature at one point.

Finally, they stopped plucking out roses from the ground, holding them in their hand and looking at the setting sun as they stood up again once more.

Then rain started pouring down on them, they looked at the bouquet of roses they had in their hand and then a glance at the flowers below.

They tightened their grip on the bouquet of roses as they tried to wipe away their tears.

_[Why did this have to happen?]_ They asked no one in particular.

_[I'm just a girl that's lovable by day, a girl that defeats evil monsters and destroys plots by night, so why?]_

_[I know I accepted my own death, my fate and what's happened a few moments ago, but the aftermath of all the mess I've probably made by dying is..probably too much and devastating to my parents, friends and...him.]_

They took a deep breath.

_[I..need to stop being attached to the past, my past, I need to stop being the naive, silly girl I am, I need to become a grown woman, a man now...]_ They gritted their teeth.

_[And I'll promise that to..him and everyone, today.]_ They said as they looked up, not bothered about how they're wet by the rain just crying even more, eventually they sat down again, sobbing quietly as it became night and the full moon rose, replacing the sun once more.

The rain stopped pouring down as the clouds disappear into the darkness, leaving the person be alone finally.

They looked at their hands, the other a bit bloody since they kept holding and plucking the roses and the other cle...wait, something looked different.

Their eyes widen, knowing that their hands were much more smaller than it was right now and that they never wore gloves like this, they stood up carefully, as they walked around the empty plains trying to see if there was a puddle from the rain nearby to see their reflection, unfortunately there was none, but fortunately they stumbled upon a small pond that was near a forest.

They looked at their reflection with wide eyes as they crouched down near the pond, they've litterally changed.

They aren't them and Whoever they were now, they weren't so sure anymore.

They looked at themselves in the reflection, putting their hands on their face. Green eyes, unkempt blonde hair, tall, extremely handsome and looked foreign with two colored spots on their cheeks, they assumed it was some sort of tattoo later on.

"Wh..what?" Instead of that usual girly, annoying and high pitched voice they had, it was a masculine and deep one instead.

They looked older too now that they've looked closer and as they stood up, they noticed what they were wearing, a thin headband on their forehead with triangles on it and that they had two feathers each side too instead of what they had before, red odango buns and the usual crystal on their forehead.

It made them realize some things that they had to confirm if it was true, so they crouched back down and pinched their cheeks.

"Ouch." It was definitely not heaven or a dream at all, even though they knew they died, they were kept being shaken by realizations, but then they had to confirm the other thing to be known, so they looked around before looking in the pants and seeing...something that would make their parents feel ashamed of if they saw them doing this, so they immediately dip their face in the pond to recover from embarrassment before shortly sitting down properly on the ground, knowing that they definitely aren't female anymore.

_[Oh god, I'm a Prince Serenity now...wait, Prince Serenity...that sounds like what a narcissistic guy would call themselves, but doesn't that mean I'm an extreme narcissist when I was Princess Serenity too?] _They face palmed, a little gloomy atmosphere formed around them as they went into fetal position out of shame.

_[Then, what would he think?!]_

_[WHAT WOULD MAMORU THINK ABOUT THIS?!]_

_[OH NO, MAKO-CHAN'S GOING TO HUNT ME DOWN AND GOING T-]_

Hearing slight movements somewhere in the bushes where they were sitting at, they stood up a little carefully, albeit still holding the bouquet of roses from before as they walked around the small pond that was near a forest carefully until they concluded it was probably just some wild animals rustling around, suddenly a loud scream or more of a gasp of shock was heard right behind them, they were about to look behind to see who it was when, but instead of being able to see who it was, they were immediately tightly hugged from the front and slowly, it was starting to somewhat suffocate them as they started to struggle away from whoever it was, trying to run away from the death bear hug.

Eventually giving up on the struggling away tactic since the person that was hugging them didn't budge an inch, They shouted as they stopped struggling.

"Don't hug me tightly! It feels really suffocating you creep!" The person who was hugging them tightly stopped immediately, making the one who finally escaped from the hug sigh in relief as they finally look behind themselves to see a large old man wearing a brown fedora, a brown shirt and crying like a broken water fountain with widened eyes as if they were some ghost.

"C-Cae..sar..." The old man was now trembling as he continued to cry and sob even more, making them feel uncomfortable and confused.

"Hah?" They tilted their head, confused on what they were saying, they couldn't understand what the other man was saying as it was in a completely different language.

"SHHHIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAA!" The old man wearing a fedora tightly hugged the other man once more, who was struggling to get out of the hug and trying to run away from whoever this was, wanting to kick them in the crotch and escape, not really paying attention on why the fedora wearing old man said the guy they hugged damned tightly was named "Caesar", but as the person they were hugging really, as in really wanted to kick them out of their misery with spiked shoes, a bat to the head or a magic wand to the neck, but it was nothing more than a really shocking and unbelievable moment to the old man who wore a brown fedora, to the other guy it wasn't, it was just a man who cried a lot and kept uncomfortably and randomly hugging them.

"I-I don't know who this Caesar is you know, I want out of this creepy hug, y-you creep!"

The struggling man yelled, making the old fedora creep flinch and somewhat stop crying, sniffling a little as they wiped their tears away with widened eyes.

The man who's supposedly called "Caesar" looks at the old man wearing a fedora one more time with a frown and narrowed eyes of disgust before briefly running off into the deeper part of the forest.

"C-Caesar.." The old man wearing a fedora muttered, almost speechless at what "Caesar" had said to him.

"Caesar" didn't seem like the Caesar from many years ago.

* * *

"I'm tired..." "Caesar" said as they walked around slowly in random directions in the deep part of the forest, hoping to meet anyone inside or outside the forest except that scarf creep from before just so they can talk about their strange situation and find a way out to meet other people.

Their stomach growled.

"I'm also hungry...I want to eat food...ahh!" "Caesar" complained as they kicked a small tree out of frustration, not expecting it to break in half cleanly, much to their disbelief of who they are really and what they could actually do.

"Ahh, I rather'd be eating luxurious sweets!" "Caesar" sadly complained as they gloomily walked into another direction after kicking the tree in half, being really envious towards the people who were probably eating tasty sweets at that moment, far, far away.

Not realizing that they actually finally left the forest since they had their eyes closed the whole time, wandering with clothes that look a bit dirty, unkempt hair that had twigs or branches in it and a withering bouquet of roses from tripping, bumping into trees or rocks and kicking some trees in half out of hunger-fueled frustration.

You'd think they were being hunted down by animals or bears because they kept annoying said bears or animals.

Until they bumped into something, which is actually a someone, to which "Caesar" snapped at, not knowing who the person was exactly.

"Hey! Who are yo-" They halted with wide eyes and a wide mouth as they stared at the woman who wore sunglasses and had beautiful long hair.

[Whoa, that woman is..quite pretty and..sexy.] "Caesar" thought as they blushed a little, then they sweated like bullets as they realized, isn't the woman also quite too damned intimidating towards him too?

The woman took out a cigarette, lighting it up with a lighter as they put it between their lips, smoking, then the woman started crying while trying to smoke, to which the cigarette was actually reversed.

"U-uh.."

_[Why is she crying so suddenly?]_

"I..uh..."

_[Ahhh, panic alert! panic alert! Everything's awkward and done for!]  
_  
"Caesar" looked quite confused and panicked, hesitating a little before actually approaching the crying woman carefully to try and comfort them politely.

"U-uh, are you okay?"

until suddenly the woman stopped crying and looked right into their green eyes, seriously as it made "Caesar" try to awkwardly smile, with two small fangs showing and making the woman narrow their eyes at "Caesar", making the situation even worse than before unknown to "Caesar".

The woman then immediately disappeared leaving no trace of them, much to the already too much confusion of "Caesar" who tried to help the woman.

"Caesar" then sighed, giving up and turning around as suddenly, they get roundhouse kicked into the stomach, making them fall onto their knees and grit their teeth out of pain.

"A-ack!"

"Wh-who did t-this?" "Caesar" asked as looked around carefully as they stood up again to turn around and see someone behind them and it was the woman from before, who was now surrounded by some strange yellow aura or rippling energy around them as they ran at "Caesar", kicking them once again in the stomach, now with the added bonus of hurting like they got near the sun or something.

"Y-you.." "Caesar" uttered before getting kicked in the back by the woman, falling into an unconscious state of blankness soon after.

Then the now unconscious "Caesar" was then grabbed by legs, by the woman who kicked them into unconsciousness, disappearing quickly as if they weren't there to begin with, at all.

The withering bouquet of roses where nowhere to be seen in the alley way they were in just now.

* * *

"Caesar's" green eyes slowly opened once again, coming back from unconsciousness, they were still feeling the pain from the kicks in the stomach and their back, but fortunately it had lessened over time.

_[..I got kidnapped...ah definitely, I'm sure of it so..oh no, I can't move.]_ "Caesar" thought as he tried to look around, only to realize he couldn't as his whole body was unable to move due to being completely tied to a chair that felt like cold metal and the only thing "Caesar" had seen other than the dark surroundings around them was a giant lit candle, a single chair that was facing them and a singled wide window.

A door that "Caesar" didn't notice opened up slowly, revealing a tall intimidating man wearing a custom high school uniform and a hat that isn't a hat, the old creep who hugged "Caesar" too damned tightly and the woman from before, the old fedora creep made "Caesar" feel very damned uncomfortable due to the hug and creepiness they felt when the situation happened before.

To which made "Caesar" realize the old fedora creep from before was actually very buff or less muscular than themselves, it somewhat made them feel a little scared and a bit curious since they were originally a 16-year old high school girl.

"W-what do you want me with m-me?" "Caesar" asked.

The old fedora creep looked at the tall intimidating man seriously, to which the tall intimidating man approached "Caesar", staring at them intimidatingly for a few seconds before sitting down the single chair that was facing "Caesar".

"You, Do you work for DIO?" The intimidating man asked calmly as the old fedora creep observed from behind.

"H-huh? Of course not! I don't even who or what that is!" "Caesar" denied quickly.

"Do you see it?" The intimidating man asked as they pointed at seemingly nothing behind them, confusing "Caesar".

"See what?" "Caesar" replied with utmost innocent confusion in his green eyes when asked the question once more later.

The intimidating man started silently as the old fedora creep was also staring at them.

"Who are you? If you don't tell us who you are, you're dead." The intimidating man threateningly asked "Caesar".

"Uh-hm.." _[obviously it's that...but I can't say that, ahhh mann..I'll just go with the flow or whatever it means.] _"Caesar" sighed internally.

"Caesar." They said, unsure internally if it was the right choice to take someone's name that probably meant a lot to the old fedora creep, but they had no other choice as they didn't know if they'd live another day after their death.

The intimidating man stood up and walked past the old fedora creep muttering something like, "Jiji, do what you want." or the same sort, as the old fedora creep silently looked at "Caesar".

The intimidating tall man left the room.

The old fedora creep then proceeds to take something out of their bag, an odd looking camera, "Caesar" thought.

"_**[HERMIT PURPLE!]**_" The old fedora creep yelled and at the same time smashing the odd looking camera, it made "Caesar" wish they had their hands free from being tied to the chair they were sitting on to just cover their ears, they also wanted out of here, very much.

The situation and place he was at was too damned bizarre.

Then a blank photograph came out of the broken and crushed odd camera.

The old fedora creep takes it and waves it around for a few moments before looking at it.

The woman from before simply stays silent and watches until they stealthily leave the room unnoticed.

Then the old fedora creep's eyes widen, crumpling the photograph in his hand as he threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

The old man looks straight at "Caesar" and walks towards them.

They grab "Caesar" by their long scarf rapped around their neck, shaking and tightening it around "Caesar"'s neck around.

With gritted teeth and narrowed eyes at "Caesar", the old man wanted to know.

**"Why?!" **The old man shouted.

**"Why are you still here, Caesar?!"**

**"You're already damned dead and gone, it's been 50 years!"**

**"Y-This is near damned impossible Caesar, how are you still alive!?"  
**

The old man wanted answers to this impossible situation.

**"I Don't know, You creep!" **Yelled "Caesar".

**"I have no Idea, no damned Idea and no Idea how, this, happened!"**

**"I don't know who you are and who I am, I can only say you're a damned old fedora creep!" **

"Caesar" kicked and struggled to get this damned old man's grasp on their neck to loosen up or off entirely, but failing to do so every time.

**"Just answer me Caesar, dammit!"**

Until they got a small window of time when the old man's grip on them weakened, to which they used that advantage by headbutting the old man.

**_*BONK*_**

"**ACK!**"

**"You deserved that you old fedora creep!"**

To which they then kicked them in the nuts, making the old man curl up on the floor in utter pain as they cursed at "Caesar", who started to try and untie themselves from the chair, which was a success.

Then they sprinted to the door and kicked it open, not looking back as they ran and ran in the cold steel hallways.

They felt the adrenaline rush to their rapidly beating heart as the lights in the hallways became flashing red.

_**"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"**_

_**"A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"**_

_**"INITIATING WAGON LOCK DOWN!"**_

_**"Oh no no no no, I have to go faster and escape!" **_**"Caesar" panicked.**_****_

_**"There's the prisoner, catch them!" **_**A nearby policeman yelled.**_****_

_**"Oh fu-"**_

_**[TO BE CONTINUED-]**_

* * *

**[|+|] SAILOR MOON HAS CRUSHINGLY RETIRED [|+|] **


End file.
